Movie Mayhem
by sparrowflyaway
Summary: What do you get when you combine a laptop, a home-made computer program, a can of lemonade and lots of movies? A whole lot of trouble for the Scouts, that's what. Rated T for safety, as I'm not sure what movies I'll be using later on.
1. Oops

Sparrowflyaway: Yay! Another fanfiction! This one will probably be the biggest story that I've ever written, so I hope you like it! By the way, I would like to encourage readers to tell me movies that you would like me to put in. You never know, I may end up using your idea!

Serena: This sounds really interesting! I've always wanted to live out some of the fairytales in the movies.

Sparrowflyaway: It won't be exactly like that, Serena.

Serena: Really? Then what will it be like?

Sparrowflyaway: It'll be fun, Serena, but there may be a little danger involved, and it might be a little different to what you're expecting.

Serena: OK... Well, it sounds exciting either way!

Sparrowflyaway: Well, I think I'll do the disclaimer now. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the movies in this Fanfiction.

Serena: That'd be pretty cool if you did, though.

Sparrowflyaway: Yeah, that'd be awesome!

"Hey, guys!" Amy said, stepping into Lita's apartment, where Raye, Mina and Lita were gathered.

"Hi Amy! We've been waiting for you! So what's your big surprise?" Raye asked. Mina and Lita nodded and smiled at Amy.

"Shouldn't we wait for Serena?" Amy asked, putting down her laptop bag and a bag of metal tubing and wires.

"No need, Amy, I'm right here," Serena said, walking out of Lita's kitchen with a bag of chips in one hand and a can of lemonade in the other.

"Hi, Serena! OK, well, remember how a couple of months ago you said that you wished that you could jump right into a movie and experience it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I remember. That was after we watched Pokemon 2000 at my birthday party," Serena said. Amy nodded.

"Yes, well, I thought, why don't I try to make that wish come true? Sort of like a late birthday present. Well, surprise! I created a computer program that allows us to go into the movie and walk around, watching what goes on for ourselves. I didn't really want us to get hurt in dangerous scenes, so I made it so that we can explore the movie as though we're transparent and invisible," Amy smiled.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"We'd be kind of like ghosts. The movie action will play out with us in the middle of it, and we preset a timer as to how long we want to watch the movie for. After that time has elapsed, a portal will appear, and we can take that back out," Amy explained as she took out and set up her laptop.

"Wow! Sounds pretty awesome! So all that's left to do is set the program up and pick a movie, right?" Mina asked.

"Exactly. Which movie shall we try first?" Amy asked, taking out the complicated mess of wires and tubing and fitting it together into a large hexagonal ring in the middle of the living room floor.

"Are you sure this thing works, Amy?" Mina asked, staring sceptically at the ring.

"Oh yes. I tried it out a couple of days ago, worked like clockwork. I watched Up. That bird was pretty crazy. Do you mind if I hook up to your network, Lita?" Amy asked, smiling and plugging the ring into her laptop.

"No, that's fine, go ahead," Lita said. Amy took a blue internet cable from her laptop bag and plugged one end into Lita's modem and the other into her own laptop. After a few minutes of tinkering, the screen went white and started flashing.

"OK, we're all set, which movie should we watch?" Amy asked.

"What about Pokemon 2000? That was the one that Serena said she wanted to live out, so let's go watch that one," Raye said.

"OK, pass the DVD here and we'll put it on," Amy said. Lita pulled out the DVD and passed it to Amy, who inserted the disc into her disc drive.

"How long are we going to watch it for?" Serena asked, leaning forward to watch the computer screen's flashing. Doing so, she accidentally knocked over her can of soft drink, sending fizzy bubbles of lemonade all over the table and the laptop, which turned off with a pop. Simultaneously, the lights went out and the girls were plunged into darkness.

"Nice going, Meatball Head," Raye said sarcastically.

"It was an accident!" Serena wailed.

"How about we get these lights back up instead of arguing. It looks like a fuse has blown," Lita said, using her phone as a torch to find a proper torch. She then used that to find and open the fuse box in the hallway. "Uh-huh, we've got a blown fuse here, alright. Never mind, I'll have that fixed right away," Lita said, taking a box of spare fuses out of the fuse box. She removed one from the box and swapped it for the broken one, then flicked the lights back on. "There we go, good as new."

"I hope my computer is in a better state than that fuse," Amy said nervously as she mopped up the lemonade with a napkin.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I didn't mean to," Serena said feebly.

"I know, it's OK. Accidents happen. Just try to be more careful, OK?" Amy said, throwing the napkin in the bin and rebooting the computer.

"I'll try." Amy nodded in acknowledgement, watching as the screen flashed a little, then returned to the normal display.

"Phew, it seems to be working fine," Amy said.

"Great! For a moment there I thought I'd have to buy you a new laptop, Amy," Serena said, smiling with relief.

"Let's get going!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"Wait a sec, I should probably run checks on all of the programs, just to make sure everything's OK," Amy said.

"How long will that take, Amy?" Serena said impatiently.

"To do a thorough check, which I probably should do, would take a couple of hours," Amy said.

"Is there a check that you can do that won't take as long?" Serena asked.

"Well, I could run a basic check, which takes about ten minutes and will just check that nothing's corrupted," Amy said.

"OK, run that one. Lita, I reckon that any movie needs some good snacks to go with it. Is there some things that we could pack in a bag, since we're going to be in the movie?" Serena asked. Lita nodded.

"Yeah, we could pack some chips, popcorn, fairy bread, that kind of thing," Lita said.

"Great! Let's go get that organised while Amy's checking for glitches," Serena said eagerly. She and Lita walked through to the kitchen and began pulling bread, butter, chips and popcorn out and organising paper bags for everything.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this, guys. I mean, what happens if there's something really wrong with the program? We could get stuck in the movie for good!" Amy said nervously as she ran the shorter scan.

"We'll be fine. If there is something wrong, I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to fix it," Mina said.

"I hope so," Amy said, just as Serena and Lita returned with a backpack full of food.

"Are we all set?" Mina asked.

"Food-wise, yes, we're all set. How's the program looking, Amy?" Lita asked.

"Well, I can't find any problems with the computer's programming, so I'll check the actual program next," Amy said, tinkering away.

"How long will that take?" Serena asked, putting down the backpack.

"About a minute," Amy replied, beginning the scan of the movie-watching program. Once the scan had finished, the computer beeped and Amy's brow furrowed.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked.

"There's a slight glitch in the program," Amy said.

"What's happened to it?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure, but the timer's been affected. I'm not sure what's wrong with it, though, or if there's anything else wrong with it," Amy said.

"Oh, who cares! Let's just fire up the program!" Serena said impatiently.

"Well, everything seems to be in working order, but just in case it isn't, and there's trouble, I suggest we keep one hand on our transformation items," Amy said, checking to see that her Transformation Pen was in her pocket. Raye, Mina and Lita did the same, while Serena touched her locket and watched the screen eagerly. "How long do you think we should go into the movie for?" Amy asked.

"Let's say fifteen minutes. That should be enough time to get a bit of a test-run in to check that everything's working properly," Raye said. Amy nodded and set the timer, then frowned as it reset itself to zero. She set the timer again, and again it reset itself to zero. Amy opened the program's information file and tinkered with it a little, then saved and set the timer again, and this time, it stayed on fifteen minutes.

"OK, shall we go?" Serena asked, picking up the backpack and handing it to Lita, who put it on.

"Let's go!" Mina cried. Serena, Raye, Mina and Lita stepped into the ring and watched as Amy set up the flashing white screen again, pressed a button on her computer and then stepped in too. The girls watched and counted along as the computer began counting down.

"Three! Two! One!"

"FZZZZZT" went the computer as the ring flashed bright silver, and the girls disappeared. None of them noticed that the timer was playing up again, this time randomly flicking through numbers at an incredible speed...

"Whoa, this is weird!" Serena yelled over the wind that was swirling through the brightly coloured tunnel that the girls were travelling down.

"This is normal, don't worry!" Amy called back. The girls looked down and saw a bright spot of light fast approaching. "Here it comes, everyone! We're about to land in the heart of the Orange Islands!"

"Where do you think we'll be? On Shamouti Island? Or maybe one of the islands where Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno live?" Serena said thoughtfully.

"Wherever we land, it'll be interesting to watch the movie's action in real time," Raye said.

"Yeah, this'll be so awesome!" Mina exclaimed as the bright light enveloped them, then faded into a cloudy grey.

"Whoa, this is really weird! The snow feels totally real!" Serena gasped in amazement, looking around at the ice-covered ocean. Amy gasped in horror as the truth hit her.

"Guys? I don't exactly know how to tell you this, but... The program didn't work the way I meant it to. We're not ghosts. We're really here, in the Orange Islands," Amy said. The others gasped.

"What? You mean..." Mina trailed off.

"If we don't get moving and find the exit portal, we could be in real danger," Amy said grimly.


	2. Pokemon 2000

Serena: I hope we can find the exit portal in time...

Sparrowflyaway: Don't you want to watch the movie?

Serena: Not if it means we'll get hurt!

Sparrowflyaway: *sigh* How about I do the disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon.

Mina: I don't think you'd be writing fanfiction if you did.

Sparrowflyaway: Exactly! I'd be writing more seasons of each!

"Where in the movie are we, do you think?" Serena asked, looking around.

"Well, it's hard to tell, considering there's no sign of Ash or any of the others," Amy said.

"Look out!" Raye yelled, grabbing Serena's wrist and running away from a large tornado-like whirlpool that was cutting its way through the ice towards the larger of the four islands. The Scouts looked up, and saw a red-and-white boat balanced on top of the whirlpool.

"That's Carol's boat! Ash must have gotten the treasures from Fire Island and Lightning Island!" Serena gasped. Glancing around, they could just make out the mangled shape of Lawrence III's ship on the island to the right, Lightning Island.

"Come on, let's go see if we can help Ash!" Serena cried, running towards Shamouti Island. The others took off running after her, glancing over their shoulders at Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno behind them. They quickly realised that the three warring Legendary Pokemon were heading towards the island, and threw themselves onto the ground to avoid the vicious attacks that swooped around them. The three pokemon passed overhead, and the girls climbed to their feet in time to see another whirlpool burst out of the ice and block the attacks that were aimed for the group on the cliff.

"Lugia," Raye breathed, before Serena grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the island. "Over there, there's Carol's boat! Ash'll be down here soon," Serena said, pointing at the wrecked boat. The group nodded and ran over to the boat, where they pulled a large section of metal off and tied some rope around it to make a sled. They had just finished the sled when they heard a boom, and then the battered form of Lugia crashed through the ice near them.

"Oh no! Lugia!" Mina gasped as streams of fire, ice and electricity streaked down and closed the hole in the ice that Lugia had fallen through.

"Don't worry, Melody will play her flute and heal him," Amy said.

"Hey, look at all those Pokemon!" Serena exclaimed, looking out at the crowd of pokemon that were gathered nearby.

"Wow, you don't really get a sense of just how many of them there are until you actually see them all, do you," Lita said in awe.

"Too bad they can't do anything to help," Raye said. Just then, the familiar flute music filled the air, and the girls looked expectantly towards the section of ocean where Lugia had disappeared. Its whirlpool erupted through the ice, and then Lugia burst out of it, glowing with rainbow colours.

"Let's transform, guys, that way we can go with Ash and make sure he gets to Ice Island safely," Serena said.

"We already know that he will, Serena. Team Rocket will help," Raye said.

"So? That doesn't mean we can't help too! What else are the Sailor Scouts for?" Serena said impatiently.

"We're supposed to protect you and the real world, Meatball Head, not this fantasy one!" Rei said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well if you want to protect me, then you'll have to come, 'cause I'm going to help Ash! Moon Prism Power!"

"We're with you, Serena! Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Well, it seems I have no choice. Mars Power!" Multi-coloured lights flashed, and then the five Scouts stood on the ice.

"Man, it's cold! Why does it have to be so cold?" Sailor Moon moaned. Just then, they heard a nearby voice comment,

"Right now I feel more like the Frozen One. Waah!" The Scouts turned to see Ash sprawled face down in the snow. He sat up and murmured, "Maybe they got the wrong Ash..."

"Pikapika!" his Pikachu said, pointing at the Scouts.

"Who're you?" Ash asked.

"We're the Sailor Scouts, and we're here to help! I'm Sailor Moon, and these are my friends Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus," Sailor Moon said, stepping forward.

"Here, we made a sled for you to get to Ice Island," Mercury said, showing him the raft.

"How do you know about that? Never mind. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, I choose you!" Ash cried, throwing out three Pokeballs. His Pokemon appeared and each picked up one of the three pieces of rope that the girls had tied to the raft. Ash and Pikachu climbed onto the raft, and then Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charizard ran or flew across the ice towards Ice Island.

"Come on, let's go after them!" Sailor Moon cried, before taking off after the raft with the speed that only a Sailor Scout can reach.

"Serena!" Mars yelled, before the other four took off after their leader. Up ahead, Ash and Pikachu were smiling.

"This is a lot better than walking, Pikachu! We'll be there in no time now!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Ash! Wait up!" Sailor Moon called, rapidly gaining on the sled. She slowed her pace to run alongside it.

"How'd you catch up to us?" Ash asked, staring at her.

"I'm a pretty fast runner," Sailor Moon said.

"Hey, you Meatball Head, stop running off on us, would ya!" Mars yelled, catching up to them.

"Raye, you're mean!" Sailor Moon wailed.

"Forget that, we've got company!" Mercury yelled. The group looked up to see Moltres and Zapdos swooping towards them. The two Legendary Pokemon launched vicious attacks towards the sled, to which Charizard and Pikachu countered with their own Fire and Electric attacks.

"Let's help them! Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter yelled, aiming her attack into Pikachu's Thuderbolt, making it much larger and forcing Zapdos' attack backwards.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars yelled, her fireball making Charizard's Flamethower bigger. The attacks exploded in mid-air, plunging the group into a cloud of smoke. They quickly emerged out the other side, and Sailor Moon smiled when she saw that the ice in front of them was still untouched.

"How'd you do that?" Ash gasped, staring at the Scouts.

"Never mind that now, here come's Articuno! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yelled, throwing her attack into Venus' Crescent Beam, which merged with the tiara and knocked Articuno backwards.

"Whoa, you all have powers?" Ash gasped.

"Yeah, but we need to get you to the Island. Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury cried, covering the area in a blanket of fog.

"Great! They'll never get us now! Thanks, you guys!" Ash grinned.

"No problem!" Sailor Moon smiled.

"Are you alright?" a voice in their heads asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, Lugia!" Ash yelled upwards.

"Look out!" Mars yelled, diving at Sailor Moon and knocking her to the ground, narrowly avoiding a large bolt of lightning that streaked through the fog and tore up the ice in front of them. The Scouts stopped to help Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, but they could hear Pikachu's frantic cries ahead of them. At Mercury's command, the fog disappeared to reveal Ash, Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur standing on the ice, staring at the large wall of ice that had appeared in their path.

"We'll never get there now," Ash said sadly.

"Saur."

"Squirtle."

"Don't worry, Ash, help'll come. And I bet it'll be the last people you'd expect," Sailor Moon smiled.

"How do you know all that stuff?" Ash asked. Just then, they heard a whirring sound behind them, and looked around to see a makeshift hovercraft speeding across the snow towards them.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Who could that be?" Ash asked, staring at the hovercraft. Sailor Moon smiled as Team Rocket's altered motto echoed out of the semi-darkness towards them.

"If that kid thinks we're here for trouble..."

"We're certainly going to burst his bubble!"

"Instead of causing tribulation..."

"We've undergone a transformation!"

"Though it's way outside our usual range..."

"We're going to do something nice for a change!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Up 'til now Team Rocket's been quite unscrupulous!"

"Being good guys for once would be super-dupulous!"

"That's right!" Meowth cried.

"What're they doing here?" Ash asked.

"They're here to help, of course!" Sailor Moon smiled.

"No way! ...They're probably trying to steal Pikachu again," Ash said.

"Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu said, shaking it's head. Just then the hovercraft slid to a stop beside them, and Team Rocket waved to Ash to get in.

"Come on, Twerp, get in! We'll take you to Ice Island so that you can get that Treasure!" Jessie called. Pikachu smiled and jumped into the front of the hovercraft, then stared at Ash expectantly.

"Who're they?" Meowth asked, pointing at the Scouts.

"We're the Sailor Scouts, but that's not important right now. Ash, get in the hovercraft," Sailor Moon said, shoving him forward.

"Are you guys coming too?" Ash asked as he climbed in.

"Yeah, but we'll only slow you down if we get in too. We'll run," Sailor Mars said.

"Fair enough. Let's go!" Ash cried. Meowth revved the hovercraft's engine and sped towards a section of the wall that was tilted upwards. The hovercraft used that as a ramp, and it sailed over without problem. The Scouts smiled at each other, then jumped over the wall too and took off after the raft.

"So why'd you come here, Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"Like we told you, we want to help you get that Treasure and save the world!" Jessie said impatiently.

"You wanna help?" Ash repeated, incredulous.

"Of course!" James cried.

"We don't want the world destroyed!" Jessie said.

"Even if we survived..."

"There'd be no-one left to steal from!"

"We'd be out of work!"

"Come to think of it... When was the last time we had a vacation?" Jessie asked.

"We'll be on a permanent vacation if we don't get to that Island! Let's do it!" Meowth yelled, pointing at the Island, which they were rapidly approaching.

"Maaaaaaw!" Moltres cried, swooping down on them.

"Evasive manoeuvers!" Jessie cried.

"On the double!" she and James chorused, grabbing for the ropes at the front of the raft.

"Don't worry about them, guys, we'll keep them out of the way!" Sailor Moon called, taking off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" the five attacks merged, and the glowing, crackling, bubbling, burning tiara flew through the sky and knocked the Legendary Pokemon away. Lugia swooped down and knocked the Pokemon back even further, drawing their attention and allowing the Scouts to follow the hovercraft. They caught up again as the hovercraft reached the island, and ran alongside it as it sped along the path through the island's jungle.

"Up there!" Ash cried, pointing to a cave that appeared before them. Meowth steered the hovercraft into the cave with the Scouts not far behind. The group sped upwards through a winding tunnel, and soon emerged in the area where the shrine containing the Ice Sphere stood. Meowth hit the brakes and Ash and Pikachu clambered out of the raft and approached the shrine.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said urgently, pointing at the Sphere. Ash tugged hard on it and managed to pull it out, and it began glowing once it was in his hand.

"OK, you got the third Treasure, now come on, let's get back to the Island!" Meowth said impatiently.

"Right!" Jessie said.

"I almost forgot!" James added.

"Those guys always seem to finish each other's sentences," Sailor Moon groaned. Just as Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket were climbing back into the hovercraft, Articuno appeared, angry at the intruders on it's Island. Team Rocket steered the hovercraft away from the Ice Beam that Articuno shot at them, narrowly avoiding being hit. As they were turning, Zapdos appeared and shot a large Thunderbolt at them, which flipped the hovercraft and threw its passengers out onto the ice. Team Rocket went to turn the hovercraft over, but ran away from a Fire Blast from Moltres, who had appeared then. The Fire Blast tore the hovercraft to shreds, and the group ran away towards a wall, where James began tugging on a chunk of ice, trying to disdodge it. The group looked up as Moltres screamed in pain, having just taken the full brunt of one of Articuno's Ice Beams. Articuno didn't have long to celebrate, as Zapdos shocked it with a huge Thunderbolt, causing it to fall from the sky and land heavily on the ice. Moltres quickly swooped down and shot a Fire Blast at Articuno, sending it sprawling into the shrine and knocking it out.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried from the top of the ridge surrounding the cavern.

"Come on, let's go!" Meowth said impatiently, pointing at the ridge. Ash, Jessie, James and Meowth ran up the steep slope, then disappeared over the ridge.

"We'd better go too!" Mars said.

"Oh, you poor thing, you're so hurt," Sailor Moon said, gently stroking Articuno's head. The Ice Pokemon stirred and stared up at Sailor Moon weakly.

"Serena, get away from that thing!" Mars yelled, running up the steps and grabbing Sailor Moon's hand. "Whoa, what is _that_?" she exclaimed, noticing a swirling patch of colour next to Articuno.

"Hey, that's the portal! That's our ticket out of here!" Mercury exclaimed, walking over and looking at it.

"It must've been hidden by the shrine, and Articuno knocked it out of the way for us!" Jupiter said.

"Thanks, Articuno," Venus said, smiling and stroking Articuno, who was laying right behind her.

"Aaaaw," Articuno said weakly, before it fainted.

"Let's go, guys. We already know how this story turns out, and we need to get out of danger," Mars said. The Scouts formed a circle around it, then glanced around at their surroundings.

"Well, it's been fun, but we really should get back to the real world now," Sailor Moon said.

"Wow, that must be the first time that you actually want to go back to the real world, Serena," Mars said, grinning. Sailor Moon poked her tongue out at Mars, then took hold of Venus' left hand and Jupiter's right hand. The rest of the Scouts joined hands and smiled at each other, then all five stepped forward into the vortex, which whirled them away from the Orange Islands and back into a brightly coloured tunnel full of wind.

"Lita, do you think you could make a batch of cookies once we get back?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure thing, Serena," Jupiter said, smiling.

"Yay! Thanks, Lita! Ooh, I can't wait to get into those yummy cookies!" Sailor Moon said, licking her lips and staring down at the bright spot of light beneath them. The light grew larger and larger until it enveloped them, and then faded into a blank whiteness.

"Wait a second... This doesn't look like your apartment, Lita," Mars said, detransforming. The others detransformed too, staring around at the blank whiteness beyond the bows of the ship that they had landed on.

"Yeah, this looks more like a pirate ship to me," Serena said.

"I was afraid this would happen. The program must've used the network connection to locate all the movies on and in all the other computers on your network, Lita," Amy said.

"You mean we could be going through dozens of movies?" Lita asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. And considering the timer wasn't working properly before we left, we could be here for the length of the entire movie," Amy said grimly.

"So where are we now, do you think?" Mina asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but this looks like the Black Pearl to me, which would mean we're in one of the Pirates of The Caribbean movies. As for which one, that whiteness looks a lot like the whiteness of Davey Jones' Locker," Lita said.

"Oh, great. So we're in Davey Jones' Locker in Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End, and we could be stuck in this movie for over two hours. Can this get any more dangerous?" Raye asked, shaking her head. Just then, a loud gunshot echoed around the area, and the girls turned slowly, wondering what terrible sight they would see...


End file.
